


Dillon hugs in his own way

by tothelight



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothelight/pseuds/tothelight
Summary: Ziggy was an incredibly bad liar.





	Dillon hugs in his own way

Twitch. 

Twitch.

Twitch.

There wasn’t any actual sound, but somehow it was still audible. 

Dillon looked up from his magazine, and he sighed. 

There was a skinny figure over near the pool table. He was moving like a spider in a blender. As Dillon watched, he twitched at the front of his stupid purple shirt, yanking it down, then twitched at the waistband of his pants, yanking them up, and then he froze, and very carefully plucked at offending material around his non-existent butt. 

Must’ve yanked that last yank a little too hard. 

Dillon looked at his magazine. _Racers 500_. Not the most interesting he’d ever read, but he was out of crosswords to do. He looked at Ziggy. He looked back at his magazine, then he made his decision. Grumpily.

“What’s eating you?” Dillon called. 

“Nothing!” 

Ziggy was an incredibly bad liar. 

Ziggy was incredibly bad at a lot of things, in fact. He couldn’t cook, apart from some appalling concoction with white bread and sugar that’d made Scott make a horrified face with his tongue sticking out and one eyebrow so high it’d nearly left his head (and yeah, Dillon could admit that was pretty hilarious). He couldn’t go five minutes without getting into trouble. He couldn’t dance, though Dillon noted he couldn’t do that either. 

…and he was incredibly bad at fighting. 

Ah.

Dillon got to his feet, and headed over to Ziggy. Ziggy looked up at him doubtfully. 

“You did okay today,” Dillon told him. 

Ziggy ran a hand back through his hair, making his hair stand out from his face like a startled sunflower. “The kid nearly got hurt,” he said in a small voice. 

“Yeah, but she didn’t.”

“Only because you got there in time-“

“While you held off the grunts,” Dillon said firmly, and then he wrapped his arms around Ziggy. 

Crap. He hadn’t meant to do that. But Summer was always on at him about how he was a much better person than he thought he was, and how touch was a good way to bond with people, and his stupid arms had moved without him thinking about it.

Ziggy was frozen in his arms.

He felt kind of good, surprisingly. Wiry and skinny, but… but warm. Alive. 

“You did okay,” Dillon repeated, and it wasn’t the best praise in the world, but it was obviously enough for Ziggy. As Ziggy sighed and relaxed into the hug, he felt even better to hold.

“Everything okay?” 

Flynn’s voice from the stairs.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Ziggy called back.

Flynn chuckled. “That’s good. Thought maybe Dillon was mad at yer for taking his car for a spin yesterday.” 

There was the tiniest indraw of breath from Ziggy. 

Dillon realized his arms were slowly tightening. 

“I didn’t know that, actually,” Dillon said. 

“Whoops,” Flynn’s footsteps got louder and faster as he practically ran down the stairs. “Ah, uh, I’m making smoothies, you guys want one? Dillon, you’d love a smoothie, right? Tastes much better than mushed up Ziggy!” 

“Sure, sounds great,” Dillon said, his voice as blandly casual as he could make it. “Just give me ten seconds or so. Got something to do.” 

_”llp,”_ said Ziggy.


End file.
